


To Be Loved Forever

by MistiHi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff & More Fluff, Swanqueen Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHi/pseuds/MistiHi
Summary: Complete!Famous television actress Regina Mills is going through a crisis in her life.  After posting to her social media accounts she was surprised to feel her heart skip a beat to a reply left by one of her many fans.  Could this be the start of her happy beginning?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	To Be Loved Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have two stories unfinished and yet here I am with a new one!! Forgive me. This actually came to me today and well... instead of it just rolling around in my head I stayed up late to put the words onto the screen for you all. Hope it's worthy of you all :) I do not have a Beta, so please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors, and if there are any sentences that are jumbled up or don't make sense. 
> 
> By the way, I have no idea what the Portland Airport looks like as I have never been there LoL So, hope there are automatic doors somewhere there haha.

It’s not the first time her heart was broken, but this is the first that her heartbreak ran so deep within. She believed she had finally found the one person in the world that made her heart sing with happiness, and only five years after walking down the aisle the only song her heart was playing was a haunting instrumental that kept reminding her of her divorce. 

Gazing out of the window into her backyard, the somber brunette sipped on her mug of coffee as she tried to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts that were flying in every direction within her head. 

Days of recent had been challenging for the beautiful Latina, forcing her life upside down, and now... well, she was unsure how to move forward. Her career on hiatus, her personal life a mess, she knew that she needed to reprioritize herself to start over, and once again, find her footing in this great world. But, it seemed so difficult. She sighed. Her days passed slowly. 

It wasn’t long ago that she was a happily married woman, a mother to her stepson, and an award-winning actress on an award-winning television show. It was while she was filming the final season of _The Queen’s Knight_ that the producers decided to surprise everyone with a week off from filming. She was overly excited to return home and enjoy quality time with her family. Foregoing a phone call to her husband, the actress decided to continue with the surprise and return unexpectedly to their home. He was surprised, very surprised, she recalled. His eyes had nearly detached themselves from their sockets when he realized she was standing in the bedroom watching him atop their marital bed piledriving his penis into his lover, his male lover. She was aghast with disgust, too stunned to move until she heard him whisper her name in shock, awakening her from her stupor. She removed her wedding ring, dropping it on the bed, moved to the bedroom closet to unlock their safe, removed her jewelry that she inherited from her grandparents, pulled out documents that she will need then walked out of the bedroom, without a word or a glance towards her husband. As she reached the bottom of the staircase she could hear her husband screaming at his lover to get out but she paid no mind at all to the fruckas that was no doubt happening upstairs. She called out to her Border Collie Australian Shepherd, Marley and together they left the house, jumped into her little red Morris Minor, reversed out of the driveway and drove away, looking back once through the rear vision mirror as she caught the movement of her husband running down the street after her. 

As the memories flashed through her mind, she reached down to pet Marley who had walked in and sat beside her mistress, as if feeling the troubling thoughts. The woman mentally shook her body to banish away the memories before moving over to the dining table and turning on her laptop as she decided to upload a picture of her and Marley that she captured earlier while they were out hiking. 

Her role on _The Queen’s Knight_ became an overnight fan favorite, an astounding amount of people could relate to her character, Queen Rayna and her struggles to love, trust and redeem herself in the eyes of not only those she had wronged but also within her own eyes. In many ways, Regina also could relate to the Queen. It is due to her successful role that her social media accounts have at least half a million followers per account and it always surprised her how many comment and share each of her posts. .

She doesn’t pay much mind to many of the comments on her accounts as the majority of them are rather superficial and speak of her beauty and their love for her. If only they knew how much she wanted to be loved forever. 

Days later, after a bout of gloom and doom memories, she posted on her Facebook account, sharing with her fans that she has been divorced for six months and is slowly trying to find herself especially since, after six years, the final season of _The Queen’s Knight_ had finally concluded. As expected, thousands of people commented, many leaving her loving comments that warmed her heart but there was one, one comment that stood out and made her heart beat a little bit faster. The writer, a woman, spoke of her experience of finding herself which lead her on a journey of self-discovery that opened so many doors for her in life, and although happy she believes her journey continues, concluding her comment by encouraging the actress to love and embrace her new journey. Instantly, she clicked on the heart to love the comment and replied, thanking the writer for sharing her highly appreciative words. 

Weeks passed, and there were many times that Regina would return to the one comment that always brought hope back into her heart. Since the day she wrote that particular post, she has posted others, always hoping that one person would either like or comment, but to no avail. Regina had no idea why she kept hoping or wanting this woman to interact with her, but every time she posted, she waited patiently for the woman to like it as many thousand of others continued to do daily. It wasn’t until she posted about taking the time to learn her father’s native language that the woman finally commented. Regina was excited, to say the least as she read the comment.

_“I just want to send my congratulations to you for continuing your journey and taking the time to learn Spanish. Learning a language, especially one close to your heart opens a door to many aspects of your life that you would never have thought you needed to open. Live it and Love it. Always wishing you well xo”_

Regina read the comment many times over and each time her smile grew bigger and her heart felt lighter, she felt a need to respond but didn’t want to express her thanks where thousands of others would read it, instead she clicked the love button once again and then clicked on the posters name to view her profile and was surprised that the account was a public one. Emma Swan, was a beautiful vivacious looking woman with the most glorious green eyes she had ever seen, beautiful flowing blonde hair and her smile encased within thin pink lips were nearly as stunning as her eyes. Scrolling down the page, there were many posts and pictures with friends and family that showed either a smiling or laughing Emma in each photo. For reasons unknown, Regina was drawn to the beautiful blonde but felt rather uncomfortable by that fact forcing her to quickly close out of the woman’s page.

Her days continued with little posting to her social media, a picture here, a quote there, the attractive brown-eyed beauty found the need to focus on herself, although, her mind did drift numerous times to Emma Swan whose two comments meant more to her than any other of the thousands of comments. She traveled to Peurto Rico to visit family and loved every moment spent with cousins and practicing her Spanish, she also spent time learning how to cook some family dishes which was a highlight for her as she loved cooking, and hope to one day cook those meals for her own family. 

After spending two weeks in Puerto Rico, Regina posted onto her social media accounts a video of her and Marley celebrating their reunion. She missed her baby so much. She could hear the likes and comments come in on her phone as she sat and ate dinner, ignoring her phone until just before bed when she had a quick scroll through the comments, stopping when she noticed a familiar name.

_“You’re looking gorgeous Regina, your new journey agrees with you and Marley. May the road continue to be a happy one xo”_

Smiling in response to the words on her screen, Regina’s heartbeat started to drum its own song, surprising Regina a little. How could words have so much effect on her? She had no idea and she had to admit that she started to feel intrigued again. Taking a breath, the actress opened Emma Swan's Facebook profile, admiring the profile photo for a moment, she then clicked on the About tab to learn more about the woman. 

_Lives in Storybrooke, Maine_

_Birthday October 22, 1983_

_Relationship Single_

_Family Henry Swan (Son)_

_Work Sheriff_

Regina perused the personal details repeatedly focusing entirely on the fact that Emma Swan was single and a mother, still she felt an invisible pull towards the woman, a pull that needed to get to know the blonde beauty. On impulse, she clicked on the Message icon that took her directly to the private messenger and typed out one single word before she clicked send. 

_“Hello”_

She couldn’t believe it, what had possessed her to message the woman? She felt embarrassed by the one-word greeting and hoped by some miracle that the message did not send or that the technology gods in the heavens had crashed every single internet signal and deleted the message in the sky somewhere before it was relayed to Emma. Her mind was in overdrive for minutes on end until she heard a familiar sound and instinctively returned her vision to the screen in front of her.

_“Ahh... Hi”_

Well, that wasn’t a very positive response, Regina mused. Maybe I should just ignore it and delete the entire conversation the brunette thought to herself. 

_“Is this real or are you a hacker? Because if you’re going to harass me for money be prepared to be verbally attacked.”_

Regina rolled her eyes in response to the question, obviously, she would think this would be a hoax, what other celebrity private messages a perfect stranger.

 _“Sorry to squash your need to attack dear, but this is real and yes I am Regina Mills.”_ The brunette typed out and sent it before she questioned her actions again.

_“Are you really?”_

_“Yes, really, I am the only one with the password to my account and I promise I will not ask you to send me any money.”_

_“Oh my god! You’re her ain’t you?”_

_“Yes, dear.”_

_“Okay, okay... ummm... how may I help you, Miss Mills?”_

Regina laughed at the formal address, but she loved the little interaction she has had so far with Emma, she basked in the moment.

_“Firstly, you may call me Regina, and secondly, I wanted to sincerely thank you for your comments, they mean so much to me and I’m glad that there is someone among my fans who does not only see the sex appeal or offering to bed and marry me.”_

_”Well you know, if there was an opportunity to bed and marry you I cannot say that I will decline either LoL BUT seriously, I know what it’s like to need support. You have been through so much this last year and if my comments can help in your healing process then I am glad. I know we do not know each other personally, but there are many people out there that just want you to be happy and if finding yourself leads you towards your happy ending then I am sure we will all support you.”_

_“Thank you, Emma. Umm... is it too forward of me to ask... will it be okay with you if I were to message you again to talk? I feel like I can trust you and I’m not sure why, but I do and this current interaction also tells me that I can easily talk with you. You don’t need to if you don’t want to, I just... yeah, nevermind forget I asked.”_

_“Regina, you can message me at any time, day or night if you need to talk. We can talk about anything, your day, your dirty oven after cooking a fabulous meal, what you bought at the store, or we can talk about Marley, or how your journey is going... anything you want to talk about or if you prefer, we can talk about me, although my life is nothing like yours lol.”_

_“Thanks, Emma, I’m so glad I messaged you, after I sent the first text I thought I was such an idiot!”_

_“Oh man, I’m surprised you never heard my scream when I saw I had a message from you. It’s not every day a famous actress messages me you know haha.”_

_“I thought that when you questioned if I were a hacker lol.”_

_“Aha and I’m glad that you weren’t a hacker by the way_ _😊_ _. So, how are you enjoying being home with Marley?”_

_“I missed her so much but I needed to get away for a bit.”_

_“I understand. I’m sure she’s glad to have you home though.”_

The pair continued to talk late into the night, for hours they spoke together as if they had known each other for longer than a few hours. It had been so long since Regina felt alive without any negativity assaulting her thoughts, they laughed, they joked, and they shared stories. By the time the clock chimed midnight the women decided to call it a night with a promise to keep in touch. 

Months passed with the two women communicating daily with each other, they messaged each other throughout the day and into the night, each day passing getting to know more about each other. It was astonishing to her how quickly one can learn about a perfect stranger through the avenues available online and the latest technology. 

By their fifth month chatting the couple decided to start video chatting at nights, which added a closer connection to their budding friendship. It was during one of their nightly video chats that Emma fell asleep while talking to Regina, the blonde had just come off a late shift from work and was extremely tired. Although Regina suggested they refrain from video chatting so that Emma could get some well-earned sleep, the sheriff wouldn’t hear of it. So, unsure whether she should hang up or stay on the call, Regina nibbled her lower lip as she took in the sleeping form of her friend. Lying on her side, with her head pillowed atop her clasped hands, Emma looked serene and happy sheathed in the glow of the lamp on the nightstand. Touching the screen of her laptop as if she were reaching out to feel the smooth skin of the blonde’s face, Regina was hypnotized. Her need to be close to Emma showing itself once again, her body and heart's desire for the blonde was becoming more frequent which was leaving her at a loss in the unknown. 

They had yet to speak of anything sexual, boyfriends, girlfriends, any friends had yet to be a topic of discussion. Maybe that is the downfall of the internet or long-distance relationships, the brunette thought. People can speak about any topic but personal topics seemed to be a ‘no go’ zone. Laying her head on her pillow, Regina looked once again to her screen and whispered good night to Emma before closing her eyes and succumbing to the world of dreams. 

The brunette sighed as she thought she could hear someone calling her name, the voice sounded young and high pitched to her ears.

“Reginnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”

She heard her name again, wondering who on earth that could be in her dream. Was that a giggle? Did someone giggle at her?

“Reggiinnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa, wake up!”

That was a whine... sounded like a whine. Slowly opening her right eye, Regina took in the sight in front of her and yelped in surprise to the young boy's face fulling up her laptop screen with a big smile. 

“Henry? What.... why... how...?” The actress looked confused for a moment before realizing she had fallen asleep with Emma still on her screen. “What are you doing?” She laughed towards the boy who was now poking tongues at her.

“Morning Regina!” The boy greeted excitedly. “Mama told me that I wasn’t allowed to wake you but you were sleeping for a long time and I wanted to say hello to you before I go to school. Don’t tell her I woke you up, okay?” He smiled.

“Okay, I won’t tell her. Are you ready for school?” 

“Yes, I can’t wait. Do you go to school too, or do you have a job like my ma?”

“I work, but I am on holiday right now.”

“Ohhh... are you going to come and visit us since you are on holiday?” 

“Umm...” Regina was speechless.

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“Ahhhh....” 

“I could show you around and take you to Granny’s for some hot chocolate, or to the park to feed the ducks and you can come and pick me up from school. I can’t wait for you to get here, when are you coming?” The excited boy asked the quiet brunette.

“When is who coming where?” Regina panicked when she heard Emma walking in and asking the question, hoping Henry would not reply... but of course he did.

“Regina is coming for a holiday, mama! I can’t wait, I told her we can go to Granny’s and have some hot chocolate.” The boy raved on, not noticing his mother’s surprised look.

“She is, is she?”

“Emma...” Regina whispered but the blonde ignored her.

“Did she say she was coming to Storybrooke for a holiday, Henry?”

“Yes...” The boy replied slowly.

“Was that before or after she said she worked but was on holiday?”

“Ummm...” The boy rolled his eyes as he thought about the earlier conversation with his mother’s friend and blushing when he realized his mistake. “But mama, why can’t Regina come for a holiday and meet us? We always talk to her on the computer, why can’t we talk to her like you and I talk? I want to meet her.” The ten-year-old boy pouted his bottom lip out. 

“Henry, you cannot expect people to drop everything when you want them to, that’s rude. Regina has a life in Los Angeles, and we have never talked about meeting before. We will talk about this further after school, say goodbye to Regina and go and put your shoes on, please.” 

“Bye Regina, I’m sorry,” Henry whispered as he wiped a tear from his eye. “I love you, Gina!” The boy called as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room crying, not waiting for a response.

“Aww Henry, I love you too!” The brunette called after the boy knowing she had spoken the truth, she loves that precious boy and his mother. Taking a moment to wipe a tear that had fallen during Henry’s declaration, Regina gathered herself before turning to face the laptop screen again. “I’m sorry, Emma, one moment we were talking about school and jobs and my being on holiday...”

“It’s okay, Regina.” The blonde interrupted. “I heard everything, even when you told him that you will not tell me he had woken you up.” She smiled as a tinge of red made it’s way up Regina’s face. “Anyway, please don’t take what Henry said about you coming out here to heart, Regina. I don’t and have never expected our friendship to go further than online, but maybe I do need to think about limiting your contact with Henry for the moment.” 

“Whaa... why? And you have never thought that we might meet one day? Really?” 

“Well, you’re a worldwide superstar, Regina. I know we talk throughout each day and at night, but let’s be real.” 

“Yes, let’s!” Regina growled. She could feel her anger bubbling within, how could she have been so stupid to think that Emma would want anything to do with her. What a damn idiot you have been, Regina, she growled to herself. “Let’s talk about the fact that I speak to you more than any other person in my life, including my mother. Let’s talk about the fact that I tell you everything and anything. Let’s talk about how every night your face is the last face I see before I close my eyes to sleep. So yes, Miss Swan, let’s talk about our online friendship never venturing into reality because as far as I can see, and I am saying this with a 100% sarcasm, nothing we do affects our lives offline!” The brunette growled. She was pissed. “And now, you want to limit my interaction with your son because he has more balls than his mother to tell me that he actually wants to meet me in real life and show me around his hometown? How could I have been so damn stupid to carry this on when it's obvious I’m the only one feeling anything in this _friendship?_ ” The brunette concluded.

“Regina, why are you so angry?” The blonde asked with confusion. “Of course our friendship affects me offline, of course I want to meet you in real life. I love talking to you, Henry and speaking with you are the highlights of my days. When I said, let’s be real, I meant the fact that you are a world-famous actress and well, Henry and I are just... us. That’s all we are.”

“Emma, do you seriously see me as being so shallow?”

“Of course not, but we are from two different worlds.”

“Emma. I live in a three-bedroom home with my dog in a nice neighborhood. You know this. I was raised within a loving family that gave me the foundation to be the person I am today. My life is not based on how much money I make or going shopping down Rodeo Drive every day, if that were the case then yes, we definitely would be from two different worlds. But Emma, I am only me, the same woman that is sitting here with sleep hair on her bed in her t-shirt and panties after being woken up by your gorgeous son, the same woman that talks to you every day and every night. Yes, I have to dress up to attend functions but everyone has to dress up to go to work, right?”

“Regina, are you telling me that you want to meet us?”

“Yessssssssss Emma.” Regina exhaled as she replied. Hoping she hadn’t ruined things.

“Okay.” Emma smiled.

“Okay?” It was now Regina's turn to be confused.

“Yes, okay you can visit.” The smile on Emma’s face increased in size.

“Right. Okay. Yes.” The brunette beamed.

“Okay, I need to take Henry to school. Let’s talk later. Have a great day!”

“Emma!” Regina called quickly. “Can I come today?” She asked hesitantly.

“Today?” Regina noticed Emma’s eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“I really want to meet you both.” 

“Ahh... okay, sure. Will you be flying? Of course, you will be flying. Let me know what time you land in Portland.”

“Emma.”

“Do you want me to come and get you? Or maybe you will want to rent a car or a truck...”

“Emma!”

“Should I cook dinner? I know what you’re allergic to so that’s okay.”

“Emma!” Regina called out once again. 

“Will you be staying here? Oh, we don’t have a spare room, well you can have my bed...”

“Emma Swan!”

“What?”

“Emma... calm down and take a deep breath.”

“Okay.” The blonde responded as she inhaled slowly before exhaling.

“I don’t need to come right now, Emma. If it makes you uncomfortable I can wait.”

“What? No! You said you were coming today and you’re not taking that back.”

“Okay, okay.” The brunette laughed.

“I just wanted to know what you will do once you land and stuff. Will you stay here with us?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes!” Emma quickly replied. 

“Then yes I will.” 

“Would you like us to pick you up from Portland? That’s going to be a long flight from LA, I’m sure you won’t want to drive a further two hours. Maybe we can stay the night in Portland and return home tomorrow.”

“Yes, I would like you both to meet me at the airport. I will send you my flight details and you can decide whether or not we stay in Portland or Storybrooke.”

“Okay, please travel safe and text me before you fly out. I really do need to go and ohhh I’m not going to tell Henry, I am going to leave it as a surprise for him.” 

Regina laughed, a sound Emma loved to hear. “I can’t wait until tonight. Have a great day, Emma.” 

Ten hours later, Emma and Henry are standing in a quiet airport, well, as quiet as Henry and his whining can be.

“Ma, why are we here? Are we going on a vacation? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Hen, just have some patience please.”

“But why are we here?”

“Hen,” Emma warned, her patience was wearing thin after Henry’s nonstop questioning from the moment they left Storybrooke.

Heeding his mother’s warning, the boy stood quietly and looked around the airport in a huff. 

After signing offline with Emma, Regina quickly booked her a flight and organized for Marley to stay with her friends who owned one of Marley's siblings, they always watched Marley while she was away. She had managed to book a flight that would be departing in two hours, so she quickly got ready, packed her bags and left her home to drop Marley off and head to the airport. 

Now, as she exited the plane, she hastened her step and ignored the side looks and glances of people wondering if she is Regina Mills. She couldn’t wait to finally meet Emma and Henry, she felt her excitement bursting throughout her entire body. She walked through the automatic doors into the arrivals area and halted, her eyes scanning the area for beautiful blonde locks and gasped when she noticed the mother and son awaiting her arrival. She watched as Emma bent down beside Henry and whispered something into his ear before the boy's head looked up and his eyes landed on Regina. A big smile forming upon his face.

“Reginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” He screamed as he sprinted across the floor towards her.

Releasing her hold on the handle to her carry bag, Regina prepared herself for the young boy as he barrelled into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“You came!” He squealed as Regina pulled him tight against her and bent down to place a kiss on his head.

“I sure did, Henry and I am glad to finally meet you.” The brunette whispered 

“Me too, Gina.” The boy smiled as he moved back to look into the mocha-colored eyes of one of his favorite people in the world. 

“Welcome to Maine.” Regina heard as the striking form of Emma Swan moved towards her. “I hope you had a good flight, Regina.” The blonde smiled before reaching in to hug the brunette.

“Thank you, dear,” Regina replied as her body felt the warmth of Emma’s embrace, it made the woman feel like she was coming home. Wrapping her own arms around the blonde, Regina snuggled her head down into Emma’s shoulder as a tear fell from her watery eyes. She stayed like that for a long moment, basking in the embrace and inhaling the scent of cinnamon that will forever remind her of Emma Swan. 

“I’m glad you’re here with us, Regina,” Emma whispered.

“Me too, Emma. There is no other place I would rather be.” 

“Maaaaaa,” Henry whined. “Why do you get to hug Gina for a long time?” Both women laughed at the boy's question before finally separating.

“Well, Henry. You both can hug me for as long as you like while I’m here.” Regina replied to the boy but her eyes remained on his smiling mother.

“Sounds like there’s going to be a lot of cuddle time then.” The blonde flirted. “Do you have any more bags, Regina?”

“Yes, one more and it should be at baggage claim one.” 

After collecting Regina’s bag, the trio departed the airport to stay at the Portland Harbor Hotel. Emma had decided to treat them all in celebration of Regina’s arrival. She had booked the Executive Suite for herself and Henry, along with the Executive King room for Regina that adjoins the suite. After explaining the sleeping arrangements the trio entered the suite. Henry, amazed at the interior of the suite, ran around opening every door with excitement. Shaking her head at her son's antics, Emma closed the door and started to walk over towards the adjoining door only to see it already open. 

“This is my bed!” Henry shouted as he took off his shoes and sprawled himself across the bed.

“Hen, this is Regina’s room, you and I are sharing a bed,” Emma explained as her and the brunette entered the room. 

“Ma, I’m a growing boy who no longer sleeps with his mother, I need my space.” 

“Hen,” Emma warned as she heard a cough behind her. Turning her head she saw Regina trying to hide her laughter. 

“Ma. You and Regina can share your bed, it’s better if two girls share a bed than a boy and his mother.”

“Henry,” Emma warned again.

“Emma,” Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. “Leave him be.”

Turning around, Emma was about to negate Regina’s suggestion until she noticed a change in the brown eyes before her. “Okay.” She whispered before Regina clasped their hands together and pulled the blonde out of the room, wishing Henry a goodnight as they left. 

The couple left Henry’s door open and moved into their bedroom, not a motion made or a voice heard, they stared at each other in silence. 

“Emma?” Regina asked.

“Yes?”

“Will you hold me?” The brunette blushed.

“Of course, Regina.” Emma smiled as she walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her waist, while Regina raised her arms over Emma’s shoulders, placing one hand to the nape of Emma’s neck and the other to rake her hand through the blonde mass of hair, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder. Minutes passed by allowing the couple to revel in each other’s arms. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Emma. That moment I read your first reply to my post, my heart started beating erratically as if it were trying to tell me something, your second reply made my heart sing. Then when we started talking, it was like my life had been missing a very important piece, and I found it in you and Henry.”

“Regina.”

“No, please let me finish Emma,” Regina begged, only continuing once the blonde nodded her head. “The more I have gotten to know you both, the more I know what I want in my life. My journey of self-discovery started after a trauma that I thought would break me, but in truth, it led me on a journey of understanding of where and who I came from to the woman I am today and where I want to be tomorrow.” She lifted her head from Emma’s shoulder and leaned back to look into the greenest eyes that have held her hypnotized since the beginning. “You’re my knight, the one who rescued me and allowed me to just simply be me. And I need you to know that I’m in love with you, Emma Swan.” The blonde gasped at the admission. “And if you will have me, I will show you each and every day how much my love for you runs deep within me,” Regina confessed, she brought her right arm from behind Emma’s neck and gently wiped the tears trekking down the blonde’s face. 

Emma couldn’t believe her ears, she never thought in a million years that the ravishing actress would ever look at her beyond as a friend... yet here she is admitting her love. Emma tightened her hold on the brunette and lifted her off her feet with ease, laughing with happiness as she spun them around a couple of times, before laying Regina down across the bed. 

Lying alongside her, Emma leaned up on her elbow and looked down in the lustful eyes of the brunette. “I have loved you for the longest time, Regina. You may be the queen to many of your fans, but to me you are Regina, the woman that makes me laugh with her sarcastic humor, the woman who will debate a topic with me to the end if she believes she is right, the woman who will listen to me as I talk about my day at work, the woman whose laughter reminds me of a sonata and whose smile can light up even my darkest moods. Most importantly, I love you because of how I watch you interact and love Henry, he loves you, Regina, I love you and together we will continue to love you for the rest of our lives.”

And with that, our famous and beloved actress finally found her happy beginning, within the arms of a blonde sheriff, her ten-year-old son and of course Marley.


End file.
